Three-Hundred Fifty
The rogue planet designated as Three-Hundred Fifty is a dead world located in the Sephadollion Sector. While technically located within the Donek Sub-Sector, the fact that it is little more than a large slab of rock floating in space has given the Imperium little reason to grant Three-Hundred Fifty any attention. However, there is a classified piece of information that only those of the Tenebarite Cabal and select members of the Sephadollion Conclave are aware of: Hollowed deeply within the planet’s mantle is the base of operations for the Tenebarite Cabal as they conduct operations against the deadly clandestine organization known as the Vitores Tenebras. History Until recent years, Three-Hundred Fifty was a completely deserted wasteland that lacked the resources needed to support any form of life. However, after the Sephadollion Conclave agreed to form the Tenebarite Cabal, Inquisitor Lord Hadrak Enote of the Ordo Originatus and a select few of his most trusted comrades journeyed to the rogue world and set to work. Through their efforts, a large portion of Three-Hundred Fifty's upper mantle was hollowed out and a large, underground bastion was created. Human Architecture Underground Bastion An underground fortress built into the planet's crust through the efforts of Lord Hadrak and his closest comrades, this bastion serves as the main base of operations for the cabal. Divided into dozens of halls and rooms, the Cabal's members often meets in the Grand Chamber to discuss future plans on how to deal with the Vitores Tenebras. Each Inquisitor has their own personal wing so that they use for a variety of reasons, whether it be to work on their own concerns or simply use it as a place to relax. Each Inquisitor's respective wing is detailed below: Jacki's Wing Jacki's Wing is a heavily guarded compound that literally no one but herself and her retinue may enter. It's entrance is protected by a cadre of gun-servitors that are implanted with twin-linked hellguns. Should an unauthorized individual somehow make it into Lady Vulsen's quarters, they will be faced with a large, 800 kilogram, 5 meter Carnodon beast that Jacki acquired when she journeyed to Gudrun. This beast was somehow tamed by Lady Vulsen through a variety of experiments both biological and mechanical, the result being a killing machine of claws and fangs that only responds to Jacki and her subordinates with fealty. Lady Vulsen's Wing itself is divided into a variety of sections. One serves as her personal chambers, which is decorated with dark red curtains and a large black bedstead. Another section is dedicated to keeping records on any developments within the Sector, with a large star map in the center, and a variety of files on both enemies and allies. A variety of sections are used as the chambers for Vulsen's retinue, which are outfitted as they see fit. The final section is by far Vulsen's most important, as this is where she keeps information on all of her studies concerning the Adeptus Astartes and any myths she's uncovered during her time in the Ordo Originatus. Alexei's Wing Alexei's Wing functions as a combination of a highly-complex scientific research and analysis facility and a leisure center which serves as a home for Alexei and his retinue, as well as a place of temporary residence for a particular Culexus Assassin. With the entrance hidden through the use of advanced cloaking technologies that distort the perception and material of the corridors that lead to the several-inches thick adamantium access doors, the facility extends into a spider-web of laboratories, each maintained by miniature regiments of Tech-Priests, and also encompasses convenient locations such as residential apartments for the Inquisitor Lord, his retinue, high-level members of staff, and Alexei's own favoured guests such as other members and affiliates of the Tenebarite Cabal. The Wing is defended by both Skitarii and an a Regiment of Imperial Guardsman, alongside various turret-like systems installed across the hallways and rooms across the Wing, and Imperial Robots are commonly seen throughout the Wing fulfilling both combat and labour roles. The Wing is also fitted with, supposedly, appropriate leisure centers, including designated swimming areas, sports arenas, bars, vineyards and breweries, virtual entertainment and gaming centers, male, female and unisex cleansing facilities, at least a small number of brothels that are kept erased from the official digi-maps of the Wing, and various other locations that the Inquisitor Lord Alexei saw fit. Alongside those of himself and his retinue, the guest rooms and staff apartments throughout Alexei's Wing are installed with high-quality living conditions, each constructed to suit the resident's preferences. The Wing is also one of the only places where psykers and blanks, such as the Tenebarite affiliate Blight, can coexist without afflicting one another on a passive level. Bradan's Wing Avarious' Wing Van Hohen's "wing" is a perfect reflection of its owner's mind. The Wing is a massive library that can only be accessed after getting the proper paperwork pushed through, and even than one can only enter under supervision. Containing thousands of documents and paperwork that contain information on everything the Cabal has done, and plans to do, Van Hohen is in charge of protecting and regulating that information's circulation. Only freely accessed by the Librarian himself and the Lord Inquisitor Jacki. Because of its highly protected nature, only those who get the proper regulation from the Lord Inquisitor and the Librarian can enter the deeper sections of the library. Filled to the brim with just as many defenses as it has information, the Library is constantly patrolled by elite Inquisitonal Stormtroopers. As a breach of security could be especially deadly in Van Hohen's wing, the entire section is laced with a number of deadly and usually fatal traps that can only be deactivated by a series of commands that come straight from Van Hohen's desk. Cherrice's Wing Rayas' Wing Alexander's Wing While it is rarely attended by Lord Buhoveckey, the nobleman ensures that it is constantly maintained by devoted servants of the Imperial Creed. Within the first chamber reside seven gilded grox of the finest breed, their gold leaf replaced every day. To attend these majestic creatures, seven virgin daughters of Buhoveckey's Vassal Houses reside within the second chamber. To accommodate for the ceremonius duties of the maidens fair, the third chamber features seven marble baths of finest quality, each perfumed with a sacred oil for which the ladies are to bathe within seven times a day. The fourth chamber houses seven purified servitors of the finest quality, the silent guardians entrusted to the care of their fair charges and the beasts of burden. For the fifth chamber does contain seven of the finest Halcyon meats that are prepared for the seven holy courses of the day. The sixth chamber has been outfitted to provide the finest dining quarters available upon the planet, with seven seats at the table intended for the members of the Tenebarite Cabal to attend and for the seven virgin daughters to serve. Yet all rooms pale in comparison to the splendour of the seventh that does yield the stately Pleasure Dome of Halcyon recreated in full as the inner sanctum for Alexander's musings. Upon the mahogany desk lies a note written upon the finest papyrus: "Abiit piscatum". Quotes About Feel free to add your own!